red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Gold (Book Four)
Iron Gold is the fourth book in the Red Rising Saga, and the first in the Iron Gold Trilogy. In an interview on the Hallmark channel, Pierce Brown stated that the story will be set approximately 10 years after the events of Morning Star. Helldiver, YouTube - Home & Family - March 17, 2016 In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Pierce explains more of the plot of the book: The new Solar Republic, led by Darrow and Mustang, has replaced the Society on Mars, Earth, and Luna, and is locked in an existential struggle with the remaining Golds of the Core. A decade-long peace still exists between the Republic and the Golds of the Rim worlds, but something stirs in the darkness out beyond the asteroid belt.Entertainment Weekly - Pierce Brown debuts new Red Rising trilogy, cover, plot - December 15, 2016 Also stated is that there will be four points of view, including that of Darrow, with two completely new characters. Iron Gold was originally set to be published August 2017 USA Today - Pierce Brown lands at No. 1 with 'Morning Star,' plans new series - February 17, 2016, however, Pierce posted an update on his Facebook page that it would be pushed back to January 2018. Pierce Brown, Facebook - Iron Gold release date change - February 5, 2017 https://www.facebook.com/PierceBrownAuthor/posts/980247885441791/ Synopsis The old world is dead. But what will rise from its ashes? Darrow was born a slave. He became a weapon. He ended centuries of Gold rule, broke the chains of an empire, and now he’s the hero of a brave new republic. But at terrible cost. At the edge of the solar system, the grandson of the emperor he murdered dreams of revenge. In his hidden fortress in the oceans of Venus, the Ash Lord lies in wait, plotting to crush the newborn democracy. And, at home, a young Red girl who’s lost everything to the Rising questions whether freedom was just another Gold lie. In a fearsome new world where Obsidian pirates roam the Belt, famine and genocide ravage Mars, and crime lords terrorize Luna, it’s time for Darrow and a cast of new characters from across the solar system to face down the chaos that revolution has unleashed. Dramatis Personae Reds= Darrow of Lykos/The Reaper - ArchImperator of the Republic, husband to Virginia Rhonna - Niece of Darrow Lyria of Lagalos - A Gamma Red Dancer O'Faran/Senator O'Faran - Senator of the Republic, Ares lieutenant Dano - Colleague of Ephraim |-|Golds= Virginia au Augustus/Mustang - Reigning Sovereign of the Republic, wife to Darrow, mother to Pax Pax - Son of Darrow and Virginia Magnus au Grimmus/The Ash Lord - Former ArchImperator to Octavia Atalantia au Grimmus - Daughter of the Ash Lord Cassius au Bellona - Former Morning Knight, guardian to Lysander Lysander au Lune - Grandson of former Sovereign Octavia, heir to House Lune Sevro au Barca/The Goblin - Howler, husband to Victra Victra au Barca - Wife to Sevro, née Victra au Julii Electra au Barca - Daughter of Sevro and Victra Kavax au Telemanus - Head of House Telemanus, father to Daxo Niobe au Telemanus - Wife to Kavax Daxo au Telemanus - Heir and son of Kavax Thraxa au Telemanus - Daughter of Kavax and Niobe Romulus au Raa - Head of House Raa, Lord of the Dust, Sovereign of the Rim Dominion Dido au Raa - Wife to Romulus, née Dido au Saud Seraphina au Raa - Daughter of Romulus and Dido Diomedes au Raa/The Storm Knight - Son of Romulus and Dido Marius au Raa - Quaestor, son of Romulus and Dido Apollonius au Valii-Rath/The Minotaur - Head to House Valii-Rath Tharsus au Valii-Rath - Brother to Apollonius Alexandar au Arcos - Eldest grandson of Lorn, a Howler Vandros - a Howler Clown - a Howler Pebble - a Howler |-|Other Colors= Holiday ti Nakamura - Legionnaire, sister to Trigg, a Gray Ephraim ti Horn - Freelancer, former Son of Ares Sefi The Quiet - Queen of the Valkyrie, sister to Ragnor, an Obsidian Wulfgar - ArchWarden of the Republic, an Obsidian Volga Fjorgan - Colleague of Ephraim, an Obsidian Quicksilver/Regulus ag Sun - Richest man in the Republic, a Silver Pytha - Blue pilot, companion to Cassius and Lysander Cyra si Lamensis - Locksmith, colleague of Ephraim, a Green Publius cu Caraval - The Copper Tribune, leader of the Copper bloc, a Copper Mickey - Carver, a Violet Plot Summary *warning* '''This is a spoiler-filled section. It is meant to be used more as a reference for those who have already read the book and need the information for possible projects or a refresher on the story line. By no means is this meant to be an alternative to reading the book. PART I: WIND Darrow's narrative Darrow, Sevro, and several others from the Seventh Legion return home to Luna from a triumphant, weary year-long mission on Mercury. Mustang greets her husband formally. Victra and Sevro greet more informally and more intimately. Darrow makes the announcement to the Republic that Mercury is now liberated and the Ash Lord’s fleet have retreated. The highColor senators cheer, while Dancer’s Vox Populi and Sefi and her Obsidians stand silent. Darrow petitions for a final battle against the Ash Lord at Venus to fully liberate the Core. Dancer motions against it, stating his disapproval of the Iron Rain on Mercury. He brings in Julia au Bellona, stating that the Ash Lord wished for peace before the Iron Rain, a fact that Darrow did not disclose to Virginia. Darrow admits that the Ash Lord had sent Julia and Asmodeus to his ship, but he claims it was a ruse. He also now knows that a mole from his group sent Dancer this information beforehand. Publius then requests for Darrow’s removal from high command and to place him under house arrest. When Darrow is escorted out by Wulfgar, Sevro follows, allowing Darrow to send for the Howlers. While under house arrest, Quicksilver arrives and Darrow asks for his fastest ship, the Nessus, to make his escape, doing so with Thraxa au Telemanus, Rhonna, and Alexandar au Arcos. Darrow speaks to the thirty-seven Howlers who are available to explain what his next plan is. Holiday tells Darrow she will not be going with him to Venus, and Sefi tells him she and her Obsidians will no longer fight their wars, leaving him doubting his chances of success. Though Sevro won’t stay despite Victra’s plea to Darrow to try to convince him otherwise, Darrow agrees for him to see his daughters before they leave, giving Darrow a chance to see his son. Pax shows him the bike he built and they ride together, enjoying the time they have. When Pax realizes that Darrow must leave again, he is angry and leaves Darrow to himself after the ride, not saying anything more to him. Before Darrow can leave, he is confronted by Mustang, who anticipates his plan and calls Wulfgar in to take him. A melee between friends ensues and Darrow inadvertently impales Wulfgar on his razor, killing him. Sevro quickly pulls Darrow away from the chaos to make an escape as Virginia, along with Pax, who had been hiding in shadow, watch in disbelief. Lyria's narrative We are introduced to Lyria, a lowRed of Lagalos. A former Gamma from the mines, she has been moved with her family into one of the assimilation camps on the surface of Mars where they live in poverty. When The Red Hand arrives, lead by then unnamed Harmony, they start killing all Gammas on site, and Lyria is witness to her brother Tiran's death. She flees to try to get the rest of her family out, but has to leave their father as he is disabled. She goes to the infirmary to get her nephew while her sister Ava takes the rest of the children to escape up north. When help from the Republic finally arrives, Lyria and others are caught in the crossfire, but despite her fear and an injury to her shoulder, she saves one of the knights from drowning in the river. Lyria survives the Red Hand attack, losing all her family save her blind nephew, Liam. It turns out the knight she saved was Kavax au Telemanus, who is grateful to her. When it is time for him to leave, Lyria pleads with him to take her and her nephew away from Mars as they have no reason to stay there anymore. The soft-hearted Kavax, with the help of his pet fox Sophocles, make a way for them to come aboard, Lyria as a valet for House Telemanus, much to the dismay of his daughter Xana. Ephraim's narrative The third narrator is Ephraim, who was briefly mentioned in Morning Star as the husband of Trigg, a fellow Gray. With his Obsidian accomplice, Volga, and the help of Dano, a Red, and Cyra, a Green, he steals many precious artifacts such as the razor of the first Sovereign, Silenius au Lune. The stealing of the razor was the last job given to him and his group by Oslo, the arbiter who hired him for the job. He tells his crew they're done with jobs, leaving them without so much as a victory. He meets with Holiday ti Nakamura on Trigg's birthday. A former Son of Ares, he had become disenchanted with the Rising, after Virginia au Augustus had set many guilty Golds free, and turned to a life as a professional thief and a drug addict. They have an unpleasant reunion, discussing their disapproval of where each other is at, before Holiday says her farewell to him. He tells her he will not meet up again next year. Drunk and depressed, he is about to jump to his death when he is knocked unconscious. He awakens to the mercy of the Duke of Hands, a member of The Syndicate. The Duke threatens him if Ephraim doesn't disclose who he stole the Sword of Silenius for, but Ephraim doesn't say who even at the risk of losing his hand. After a much heated moment, it turns out the Duke was bluffing and was testing Ephraim so he can hire him for a bigger job. He brings the crew back to discuss the new job, and although Cyra and Dano are very reluctant, thinking they'll die, as does Ephraim, they agree to do it because the pay is eighty million credits. Lysander's narrative The final narrator is Lysander au Lune, who has been traveling the Asteroid Belt as a ward of Cassius au Bellona in their ship, the Archimedes, along with the ship's pilot, Pytha. They answer a distress call on a ship named the Vindabona. They find evidence of Ascomanni as blood and gore are all over the ship, and they find survivors tied and buried under corpses. The survivors tell of a Gold that paid them to take her to Asteroid S-1392. As Cassius tries to get the survivors going, Lysander leaves Cassius to find the Gold girl, where he finds not only her but a dozen more crew members, all tied up in steel mesh. Lysander releases the Gold first, but she takes off with his razor before he can stop her, leaving him without any way of freeing the others. He is unable to save them before the Ascomanni come and he barely escapes, along with the Gold who catches up to him. As she lies on their ship, unconscious from her injuries , he finds out that she is a Peerless Scarred, which he doesn’t disclose to Cassius immediately. Because the Gold mentioned the asteroid, they go there as a means to escape the three Ascomanni ships pursuing them. Unfortunately, they come across a warship, the Rim Dominion Destroyer Charybdis, which takes their ship in. Before they are boarded, Cassius and Lysander hide their personal possessions, and Cassius goes to extreme painful measures to make himself unrecognizable. Lysander, Cassius and Pytha, along with the survivors, are taken unceremoniously from the ship, and are questioned, as they are suspected of being spies. They find the Gold girl in the med bay and it is someone they know. When another Gold named Diomedes arrives, we find out the Gold girl is his sister named Seraphina. Lysander recognizes the names as the children of Romulus au Raa, the Sovereign of the Rim Dominion, and the one who allied with Darrow to bring down the Society and his grandmother, Sovereign Octavia au Lune. PART II: SHADOW Lysander's narrative Under the aliases of Castor au Janus and Regulus au Janus, Lysander and Cassius are taken prisoner, enduring confinement, questioning, and barely enough provisions throughout their thirty-plus day travel from Asteroid S-1392 to Io. Once at Io, they arrive at an abandoned fortress, where Lysander recognizes Vela au Raa, who is there to greet Seraphina. Romulus arrives and tells Seraphina that she is to be imprisoned at the fortress in lieu of having to execute her for treason. After Romulus orders the imprisonment of Seraphina, he orders to execute Lysander and Cassius as there cannot be witnesses. Before it can happen, Dido arrives. Dido orders Romulus arrested, but dueling ensues where Diomedes fights and kills to protect his father. Bellerephon cuts off Marius’ right ear in the clash. Romulus finally relents and willfully gets arrested. Seraphina returns and tells Dido she found it. Lysander and Cassius are welcomed as guests of Dido. After a reprieve, including a much needed massage for both, they take some time to talk about what to do next, though they know they’re likely being listened in on, and must still maintain their act. Lysander feels the distance between him and Cassius growing, even as they try and find a way off Io and back to their ship. In his guest room, he is visited in secret by Seraphina, and they have an awkward and uncomfortable (for Lysander) conversation about her actions on the Vindabona, all the while learning more about her and her upbringing, the differences in their ways of living. When he asks her if his life is worth saving, she tells him she hasn't decided yet. She then warns Lysander to give Dido what she wants, before she sneaks out of his room. During their dinner, it becomes a game of words between Dido and Cassius and Lysander. Unfortunately, Cassius' identity is revealed, and Bellerephon challenges him to a single combat to the death. Lyria's narrative Upon arriving on Luna, Kavax took to teaching Lyria Sophocles’s diet and the songs that need to be sung to him, though unfortunately, Lyria could not read much of the lullabies, thus Kavax started to teach her how to read. Once news of Darrow’s demotion and escape reached them, though, all that was forgotten as turmoil hit the moon. Her brother Liam is sent to a school on the estate, but it's still too far away for her to see him daily, so she only gets to see him three times a week. Lyria, who has been walking Sophocles, notes Sophocles’ reaction to the pachelbel birds in the surrounding area of the Telemanus estate, having to gather scat samples for Dr. Liago to examine. On this visit, she’s introduced to Dr. Liago’s biological creation called the Nyxacallis, which means Night Lily, and took thirteen years for Liago to create. He shows her that when gently touched, the Nyxacallis does no harm and turns a deep purple, however, when harshly handled, small spikes suddenly sprout and releases a deadly toxin that can kill in seconds. Lyria finds out from one of the hired Reds on the estate that Sophocles is actually seven-hundred years old, but only because the fox has been cloned twenty-one times. On her first day of leave, she goes to visit the Hyperion City to see the sights and check out a museum, which has a section that informs about The Rising. She is soon accused by a Gold bystander for theft, and soon finds herself being arrested, but is saved from incarceration, and possibly worse, by a friendly Gray named Philippe. After Philippe rescues her, they spend the rest of the day together, getting to know each other, including their recent past, Lyria's family, Philippe's fiance. It comes to our realization that Philippe is actually Ephraim, something that Lyria doesn't know at this point. We next find her at a banquet at the residence of Regulus ag Sun, or Quicksilver, for his birthday celebration. When Lyria is called to attend to Sophocles, she finds him in a room where several figures of popular society, including Quicksilver, Victra au Barca, and Virginia au Augustus, are in discussion. She overhears them talking politics and also overhears Victra talking about killing Dancer. She doesn't pay it much mind, though, and when Sophocles leaves the room, she follows him to a garden, where she encounters Pax au Augustus. He invites her to watch a race with him, but soon after he asks her about her life in the mines, and she becomes enraged and yells at him before leaving the garden. Lyria feels she'll be fired from her position afterwards, but as she travels back with Kavax, Pax, and Electra au Barca, Victra and Sevro's eldest daughter, their trip is compromised when the pendant that was given to her by Ephraim from their last meeting releases a gas that knocks everyone out, bringing the ship crashing into the ground. Ephraim's narrative Darrow's narrative Chapters '''Part I: Wind # Darrow | Hero of the Republic # Darrow | Father # Darrow | The Fantasy # Lyria | Welcome to the Worlds # Lyria | Camp 121 # Ephraim | Eternal City # Ephraim | The Arbiter # Lysander | The Gulf # Lysander | The Passenger # Darrow | Liberty Eternal # Darrow | Servant of the People # Lyria | SlingBlades # Lyria | First the Screams # Ephraim | Anniversary # Lysander | From the Depths # Darrow | The Den # Lyria | Debt # Ephraim | The Duke of Hands # Ephraim | Pernod # Lysander | Dragons # Darrow | There Will Be Violence Part II: Shadow Lysander | Io Lyria | Foxwalker Ephraim | Kobachi's Tech Emporium Lysander | Lord of the Dust Lysander | Wrath of the Mother Darrow | Deepgrave Darrow | Prisoner 1126 Lyria | Rust and Shadow Darrow | The Nessus Ephraim | Kites Lysander | The Rending Lysander | Alien Darrow | Apollonius au Valii-Rath Teardrop in the Door | Banquet Dinner with Dragons | Guests Lysander | Prey Lysander | Gruesli Ephraim | Lions' Den 'Part III: '''Dust Lysander | ''The Bleeding Place Lysander | Heart Ephraim | Lucky You Lyria | Street Prey Lyrian | Lionguards Darrow | Venus Darrow | The Brother's Wrath Lysander | Teeth and Tears Lysander | The Boy and the Knight Lyria | Enemy of the State Lyria | Mother Ephraim | Skyhook Darrow | Host of the Minotaur Darrow | Wargod Darrow | Wrath of the Republic Lysander | Requiem Lysander | War of Dragons Ephraim | Fit for a Duke Ephraim | Halfbreed and Hatchetface Lyria | Forgiveness Darrow | Ashes to Ashes Lysander | The Moon Lord Lysander | Iron Gold Lysander | Lux es Tenebris Ephraim | Locust Queen Darrow | The Rending References es:Oro y Ceniza Category:Books